


Kaero

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: A way back to where Kuroh formerly lived.





	Kaero

Yatogami Kuroh and Neko came back to the town where Kuroh and Ichigen Miwa shared their Master and Servant relationship. As Kuroh opened the wooden gate, on old friend welcomed them, a neighbor whom he had entrusted the house of his former master.

“Wooden gate! Meow!”, Neko said happily.

“Keep your voice low, you should show respect.”, Kuroh said fomally while opening the wooden gate.

“Welcome back.”, an old lady bowed politely in front of Kuroh as he set his hands on the newly opened gate.

“Hello!”, Neko greeted her, waving her hand.

“Oh, you have company, what a beautiful young lady.”, the old lady praised Neko.

“Come in, I’m sure your tired, Kuroh-kun.”, the old lady welcomed the both of them in.

Neko already ran inside the place. There, she saw a simple Japanese home with pond, plants and the peaceful appearance all over the place.

Kuroh, once again felt the presence of Ichigen Miwa all over the place, reminiscing the memories they both share back then. He smiled and said his thanks his former master again.

“Kuroh-kun, you must be hungry, let me prepare you something good to eat.”, the old lady smiled at him as he started to walk and will sit at the balcony.

“It will be unnecessary, let me -”, Kuroh said shyly but the old lady stopped him and went to the kitchen.

“Thank you very much.”, Kuroh bowed at her.

The old lady smiled at him once again. Neko is busy playing on the pond as she saw the koi fishes swim in it.

“Neko!”, Kuroh noticed her.

“Kurosuke?”, Neko said as she holds a koi fish she freshly got from the pond.

“Bring the fish back to the pond.”, Kuroh said smiling at her.

“Why?”, Neko asked.

“His family is waiting for him.”, he replied with assurance.

“I don’t understand but okay. Here you go fishy.”, Neko put down the koi fish smiling.

Kuroh headed inside the house to see if anything had changed during his journey to find the Colorless King. Nothing had changed even the arrangement of the table, the organized kitchen utensils and the rest of the house.

The old lady came back with some tea and biscuits.

“Have something for a while to fill your stomachs.”, the old lady carries a teapot and teacups.

“Treats!”, Neko jumped near Kuroh.

“Neko, be polite.”, Kuro sat near the table

“Thank you for the food.”, both of them gave their thanks for the food.

They ate quietly. Even the old lady did not hesitate to ask questions about their journey to enjoy the food. After several hours, Neko slept near Kuroh and Kuroh himself is sitting peacefully at the balcony.

The old lady came near Kuroh and sat politely next to him.

“It seems your journey is not yet fulfilled?”, the old lady looked at the sky.

“I am aware that you are right, I – no, we must continue our journey.”, Kuroh said while looking at a button on his right hand.

“He must be a very important person to you, Kuroh-kun.”, the old lady smiled at him.

“Indeed, he is.”, Kuroh smiled.

“We might not stay for a long time, I’m afraid that I might leave you the residence again.”, Kuroh looked at the old lady.

“I understand. No need to worry.”, the old lady started to rose up and started to walk.

“Thank you for understanding.”, Kuroh bowed once again.

The time passed and the dinner came. They sit politely and ready to eat.

“Thank you for the food.”, Kuroh said while having his hands attached to each other.

“Thank you for the food, Nyaa!”, Neko said.

During the dinner, Kuroh announced something.

“We will head back to Shizume City, Neko.”, he put down his chopsticks.

“Nyaa!”, Neko said happily as a proof of her agreement and excitement.

The old lady smiled at him and thought that Kuroh changed.

 At the dawn, Kuroh and Neko are prepared to head back.

“Thank you very much for everything.”, Kuroh bowed at the old lady.

“Thank you nyaa!”, Neko said.

The old lady just smiled.

They started to walk; Neko looked back and waved a hand to the old lady. The old lady waved her hand too, saying their good byes to each other.

“Kuroh, let’s hurry!”, Neko said running.

“You’re quite energetic today.”, Kuroh looked at her.

“I’m always energetic nyaaa!”, Neko replied.

“Okay, let’s go.”, Kuroh followed Neko.


End file.
